I wanna show you how I love you
by griffecarlate
Summary: 3 horas de vôo, um toque incessante e um sentimento que parecia crescer apenas cada vez mais. Compartilhando o mesmo espaço por tanto tempo, talvez já deviam saber o que poderia ocorrer. E a única testemunha foi o pequeno sanitário. Ronnie/Brandon.


..

presente de dia dos namorados pra minha linda amiga jéssica, que ama esses dois se pegando :B

**Disclaimer:** Brandon e Ronnie não me pertencem, e sim um ao outro em uma linda história de amor incessante e real -n não ganho nada cm isso além de férias extendidas para o inferno

**Conteúdo:** Slash, lemon, Ronnie/Brandon

**Beta:** Naomi (megera e torturadora)

**N/A: **enrolei enrolei enrolei mas acabei! Desde o começo era um presente pra Jéss, mas como terminei hoje no dia dos namorados, arranjei uma data como desculpa! Ronnie e Brandon são lindos e se pegam sim e nada que você me disser vai mudar minha cabeça! Ah, e ignorem alguns possíveis errinhos, eu realmente fico com dor de cabeça de ler no pc! reviews serão bem vindas :D

enjoy xx

* * *

><p>Já era a terceira hora de vôo. Praticamente todos da primeira classe, incluindo os outros dois membros da banda já dormiam, exceto por eles. A noite estava bonita, ainda mais naquela altitude, tinha-se a impressão que as estrelas podiam ser alcançadas. Estavam lado a lado nas cadeiras espaçosas da primeira classe, e mesmo assim, faziam o possível para manter um contato, mesmo que discreto, ao roçarem as coxas como que se não fosse de maneira intencional.<p>

Brandon sentava ao lado da janela. Tentava não olhar para o baterista, mesmo que ao ouvir sua respiração e saber que de fato ele estava acordado o deixava com a vontade irresistível de pular em cima dele e mandar todos do avião para o inferno. De verdade, não sabia como estava se controlando, estava difícil resistir à beleza de Ronnie. Aquela bendita _barba_ que, com certeza, faria qualquer um perder a noção de espaço e tempo. A única coisa que passava agora pela sua cabeça era a sensação maravilhosa que devia ser beijar _aquele_ homem e sentir a barba roçando em sua pele. Autocontrole havia virado agora algo essencial em seu vocabulário.

Maldito momento o qual aceitou em sentar ao lado de Ronnie. Não sabia se ele compartilhava a mesma obsessão por ele, mas o que sabia, nesse momento, era que o baterista não estava afastando sua perna da dele, cortando o contato. Não que isso significasse muito, afinal, estavam sempre se tocando, se abraçando, e ele mal fazia idéia que a cada contato, Brandon só conseguia se imaginar sendo jogado à parede mais próxima, e logo em seguida, prensado pelo seu amigo.

Ok, a situação não poderia estar mais crítica.

Resolveu olhar para ele, de maneira discreta, para certificar-se de que estava de fato acordado. Virou o rosto, e deu de cara com aqueles olhos o encarando. Não pôde evitar corar um pouco, agradeceu à tudo em que acreditava, e até mesmo no que não acreditava, a escuridão que estava, só assim ele não perceberia que havia corado. Sorriu, aqueles sorrisos que se dá quando você encara uma pessoa e ela encara de volta. O clássico sorrisinho educado. O amigo sorriu de volta, e ele sentiu o coração parar por mais tempo que seria permitido, o sorriso tão perfeito de Ronnie emoldurado por sua barba, sentiu sua vida esvair. Não conseguia desviar o olhar fixo.

"Pensei que estivesse dormindo". O baterista se pronunciou, num quase sussurro, sorrindo para o amigo. Tirou Brandon de seus pensamentos que já tomavam um rumo de baixo calão. Essa maldita voz.

"Ahn... não, estou sem sono. Voar me deixa nervoso". Disse a primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça, sorrindo sem graça. Ronnie riu, baixo, mas riu. E se aproximou ainda mais de Brandon.

"Awn Flowers, medo de altura? Estou aqui para te proteger". Deu um tapinha no ombro do outro, sorrindo de maneira debochada. Ajeitou-se no assento, e Brandon quase morreu quando viu que ele levantara o braço de plástico que delimitava o espaço de cada um. "Não me diga que também tem medo do escuro". Dessa vez, definitivamente, havia sido um sussurro, e um sussurro próximo demais. Sentiu o hálito fresco dele em seu pescoço, sensação essa que enviou arrepios por todo seu corpo. Engoliu seco, tentando se focar nas palavras.

"Eu não diria medo. Apenas prefiro a luz". Quase gritou de orgulho ao conseguir formular a frase inteira sem gaguejar. Olhava fixamente para o assento da frente, não queria olhar para o mais velho. Ainda podia sentir a proximidade dele, e sentiu também o curto riso que ele deu, a respiração batendo em sua pele.

"Coisas interessantes acontecem no escuro, sabe". Pode sentir uma pontada de malícia na voz de Ronnie, engoliu mais uma vez em seco, e sentiu todo seu corpo esquentar. Ele _definitivamente não havia dado em cima de Brandon._ Não podia ser verdade, não podia ser...

"Uhm, se você pudesse ser mais específico...". Virou o rosto, encarando-o. Os narizes quase roçaram, e ele viu o sorriso malicioso se formar no rosto do outro. Seu coração parecia saltar para fora de seu peito.

Os olhos esverdeados de Ronnie que sempre exalavam uma áurea de malícia, estavam agora escurecidos. Encarou o menor como se fosse devorá-lo em poucos segundos. Observou seus movimentos, a mordida involuntária – ou não – em seu lábio inferior quase fez com que perdesse as estribeiras e o tomasse ali mesmo. Levou sua mão até a coxa de Brandon, e a apertou com gosto, arrancando do mais novo um gemido baixo.

Ficou claro, naquele momento, que ambos desejavam a mesma coisa.

"Fui específico o suficiente?". Encarou o outro, chegando cada vez mais perto, sua mão tomava um rumo indecente pela perna dele. Os narizes se encostaram, e ele sorriu triunfante ao ver que o outro ofegava, desesperadamente.

"Não completamente". A voz do vocalista saiu mais baixa e mais rouca do que o normal. Seus olhos, também escurecidos, agora encaravam os olhos do outro. Ronnie apenas sorriu, e de maneira desesperada, inclinou-se sobre o mais novo, aumentado sua área de contato. Agora suas duas mãos estavam atacando o outro sem pudor algum. Brandon ofegou, novamente, quase que se deitando completamente no grande assento. Engoliu em seco, seu coração parecia estar prestes a explodir. Apoiou-se em seus cotovelos, tentando, a todo custo, não pulverizar as roupas de ambos e entregar-se ali mesmo ao mais velho. Molhou seus lábios de maneira involuntária ao encarar a boca perfeita que Ronnie tinha. Não conseguia raciocinar.

Perdeu completamente o senso de sonho e realidade quando teve os lábios atacados da maneira mais obscena possível. Deitou-se completamente na cadeira ao ter a boca invadida pela língua de Ronnie. Sentia as mãos dele chegando perto do local que mais clamava por alívio, levou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele puxando-o mais para perto.

Agora ambos se exploravam de maneira urgente, suas respirações eram ofegantes, Brandon começou a puxar alguns fios do cabelo do mais velho, e logo enrolou algumas mechas em seus dedos. Suas mãos começaram a fazer o caminho até o rosto, roçando os dedos na barba que ele tanto desejou tocar numa situação como essa. Não conseguia controlar os gemidos baixos que soltava durante o beijo, muito menos sua excitação que agora saia de seu controle. E a cada som que Brandon fazia, Ronnie sentia seu sangue esquentar, e o apertava mais forte, o beijava de maneira mais agressiva. As mãos subiram, alcançando a barra da camisa do menor, e, sem pedir permissão alguma, invadiram a peça de roupa, tocando a pele de Brandon de uma maneira que deixasse marcas. Seu lado possessivo aflorava ao ouvir aqueles sons adoráveis contra sua boca.

Brandon se contorcia a cada toque, o beijava de maneira mais urgente a cada centímetro que lhe era explorado, as mãos desceram do rosto do baterista até as costas do mesmo, apertando-lhe a pele e puxando-o ainda mais, fazendo com que o espaço entre seus corpos diminuísse e o calor aumentasse.

Deixou os lábios violentados do vocalista para atacar-lhe o pescoço, roçou os dentes com força, o que fez Brandon levar uma de suas mãos rapidamente até seus lábios, na tentativa de abafar os sons que teimavam em sair. Tirou as mãos de dentro da camisa do mais novo, levando-as até as costas dele para que ele se levantasse, sentando-se. Por mais que quisesse tomá-lo ali mesmo, não podia, não no meio de todas aquelas pessoas. Levou as mãos até a cintura do mesmo, e o puxou para perto, ouvindo-o abafar mais um gemido contra a mão que tampava sua boca. Sorriu, e fez um caminho com sua língua até a orelha dele, deixando para trás o rastro de saliva pelas marcas recém feitas no pescoço tão perfeito que tinha em mãos. Ao chegar no ouvido do outro, mordeu-lhe o lóbulo, e percebeu o corpo do mais novo estremecer em suas braços.

"Não tem como ser mais específico que isso". A voz saiu rouca, sedutora, Brandon revirou os olhos e adicionou pressão em sua mão que ainda se encontrava nas costas do outro. Ofegou, de maneira ruidosa, e sentiu seu corpo todo reagir de maneira violenta à tudo aquilo que lhe estava ocorrendo. Juntou todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam para ter uma chance de raciocínio e conseguir dizer algo que não envolvesse um gemido escandaloso deixando claro que tudo o que mais queria agora era ser tomado da maneira mais agressiva possível por Ronnie.

"A... a única pergunta agora é como isso vai terminar". Abriu os olhos, e o encarou, olhando fundo em sua alma. Mal era possível ver o esverdeado nos olhos de ambos os homens. Mordeu o lábio inferior de Ronnie, e roçou seus narizes, numa tentativa, aliás triunfante, de fazê-lo perder completamente o controle.

"Se você me seguir até o banheiro, eu talvez possa responder sua pergunta". Disse contra os lábios de Brandon, olhando em seus olhos. Sua voz em sussurro, fez com que o outro se arrepiasse todo, ao ouvir a certeza de que teria o que tanto desejava ali, imediatamente. Brandon já se torturava bombardeando imagens em sua mente, ficando cada vez mais excitado, tão excitado que doía.

Levantou, de repente, deixando o menor desorientado. Simplesmente saiu andando pelo corredor do avião, trancando-se na cabine que ficava em média de 4 assentos longe de onde estavam acomodados. Brandon ofegava, tentando se acalmar, e tentando se convencer de que aquilo era um sonho. Levou a mão para seu peito, sentindo o coração bater tão forte que parecia estar prestes à explodir. Olhou para baixo, sorrindo de maneira nervosa. Ele _realmente_ estava sentindo toda aquela situação. E agora precisava de alívio.

Tentou raciocinar, olhava para o corredor em desespero, não via nenhuma aeromoça por perto, estava perfeito, caminho livre até o banheiro. Queria rir, estava tão feliz que queria rir, após tanto tempo finalmente havia provado o gosto de sua paixão. E, por Deus, era melhor do que tudo que já havia imaginado. Sentir o peso de Ronnie sobre si havia sido sua maior realização naquele momento, e mal podia esperar por mais. Estava, porém, assustado. Brandon era do tipo certinho, tinha medo de ser pego no banheiro do avião com Ronnie, tanto medo que isso apenas o excitava mais. O que _raios_ estava acontecendo?

Deu uma última olhada para os colegas de banda que sentavam à sua frente, e levantou brusca e desesperadamente. Deu passos rápidos pelo corredor, tentando, apenas por aquele curto momento, focar-se em algo que não fosse aquele beijo. Os olhos estavam bem abertos, brilhantes, não conseguia se acalmar. Sentia seu pescoço pulsar com a velocidade de seu coração, estava finalmente em frente à porta. Respirou fundo e bateu uma única vez, de maneira tímida, não podia negar, estava um pouco assustado.

A porta abriu rapidamente e sentiu uma mão puxando-o pela nuca. Todo o autocontrole que havia conquistado enquanto andava pelo corredor havia ido agora para o espaço. Estava sendo beijado novamente, de uma maneira ainda mais feroz. Sentiu as costas baterem contra a porta, fechando-a, sendo prensado logo em seguida. Ronnie o levantara, tinha os pés no ar e os braços envolvendo o pescoço daquele que tanto desejara. Era como se o baterista tivesse 50 mãos, estavam em todo canto, em todo seu corpo, em seus cabelos, suas pernas, suas costas... mal conseguia respirar devido à tanto contato.

Retribuia o beijo da mesma maneira selvagem com o qual ele lhe era retirado, ambos ofegavam, estavam ficando sem ar, mas não queriam separar os lábios, queriam mais, cada vez mais. Seus gostos eram viciantes, todo aquele desespero era como uma droga, não conseguiam se separar nem por um segundo. Estavam indo ao extremo, suas línguas se exploravam, exploravam suas bocas, gemidos fracos da parte de Brandon eram liberados involuntáriamente. Tinha o rosto corado, quente, aliás, ambos estavam com o corpo todo quente.

Finalmente cederam à necessidade de respirar, Brandon tinha os pés no chão novamente, porém a pressão contra seu corpo não cedia. Toda aquela roupa começava a se tornar mais do que um incômodo. Ronnie encostou sua testa contra a testa do menor, enquanto levava as mãos para os botões de sua camisa, encarando-o nos olhos de uma maneira como nunca havia feito antes.

Queria falar alguma coisa, mas aquele olhar simplesmente acabava com sua sanidade, mal conseguia lembrar seu nome, muito menos como formular frases inteiras, o único que conseguia fazer era suplicar com os gemidos baixos involuntários que saíam de sua garganta. Ronnie achava adorável a falta de controle que o outro tinha sobre seus atos enquanto estava sendo prensado na porta do pequeno banheiro do avião. Desabotoou a camisa de Brandon numa velocidade anormal, podia aparentar estar calmo, mas estava prestes a explodir caso não começasse logo o que queria fazer. A luz do banheiro não era lá essas coisas, mas Ronnie podia ver perfeitamente o modo adorável do outro corar não apenas no rosto, mas no corpo todo. Tirou sua própria camiseta e pegou o vocalista no colo novamente, encorajando-o a entrelaçar as pernas em sua cintura.

Segurou-o pelas coxas, pressionando seu corpo ainda mais contra ele, como se fosse possível. Iniciou um caminho com os lábios pelo ombro de Brandon, beijando cada pedaço da pele que encontrava. Ambos estavam fervendo, seus corpos friccionavam de tal maneira que pareciam poder pegar fogo a qualquer instante. Brandon não conseguia controlar seus gemidos, agora muito menos Ronnie, ao sentir o outro mover-se com urgência contra seu corpo, roçando suas partes de maneira provocante. As calças, porém, ainda eram um obstáculo, prestes a ser ultrapassado.

Agora percorrendo o caminho do ombro para o pescoço com algumas mordidas, Ronnie soltou as coxas de Brandon, ainda prensando-o contra a porta, e levou as mãos até o botão da calça, abrindo-o. Segurou o mais novo pela cintura e subiu os lábios de vez para a boca dele, que estava entreaberta, procurando por ar e pelos lábios do outro, beijou-o, procurando sua língua, explorando cada pedaço, agora conhecido, de uma maneira mais calma, mais romântica, suspirava pesadamente a cada momento que aprofundava mais na boca do mais novo. Ele estava totalmente entregue em seus braços, e, por Deus, só ele sabia o quanto havia sonhado com isso. Brandon mantia os braços envolta do pescoço do baterista, e quase não sentiu quando ele o tirou da porta e o colocou sentado na pia do pequeno banheiro. Mal sabia como ambos cabiam naquele local, apenas sabia que estavam lá, e sabia também que não queria sair tão cedo.

Com Brandon agora sentado, ficou mais fácil desvencilhar-se das poucas peças de roupa restantes, com um pouco de pressa. Separou seu corpo do outro, e sentiu-se estranhamente vazio ao fazê-lo. Puxou, de uma só vez, a calça e a boxer de Brandon. Ouviu o outro sibilar, e percebeu que este corava ainda mais. Sorriu, tirando as próprias roupas, e se proximou, abraçando-o. Queria dizer o que sentia por ele, queria dizer tudo o que estava em sua garganta, o porque de ter adiado tanto esse momento. Talvez porque não soubesse como ele iria reagir, valorizava demais a amizade que tinham e, por tudo que era sagrado, sabia que não podia mais viver sem ele. O abraçava com vontade, sentindo o cheiro doce da pele do outro, sentindo o coração dele bater de encontro ao seu peito, a respiração dele descompassada bater em suas costas. Queria poder ficar assim para sempre.

O sorriso se abriu ainda mais quando Brandon começou a tentar falar alguma coisa, de maneira desconexa, apertando suas costas.

"Ronnie... Ron...".

"Fala, Brandon". Roçou o nariz contra o pescoço pulsante dele, achando graça da situação.

"Ah, Ron, por favor... Eu... por favor...". Tentou colar-se ainda mais no corpo do baterista, apertando suas costas de uma maneira que com certeza deixaria marcas. Não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia aguentar.

"É só pedir, Flowers. O que você quer que eu faça?". Sua voz saíra rouca contra a orelha de Brandon, o outro não pode fazer mais nada além de gemer algo indecifrável, gostava de tê-lo assim, sem controle. Brandon ofegava cada vez mais, apertava seu corpo contra o dele cada vez mais, não podia negar, precisava de alívio quase mais do que o outro em seus braços, mas não conseguia não provocá-lo, queria que ele implorasse, queria ouvir de seus lábios, exatamente, o que queria que fosse feito dele. Precisava disso, não que conseguisse ficar ainda mais excitado, mas vê-lo corar ao dizer ia, simplesmente, deixá-lo fora de controle. Não ia conseguir fazer mais nada além de realizar o que lhe era pedido.

"Eu... eu quero você, Ron... eu... dentro de mim, por favor". A última parte saiu num sussurro tímido, não era de implorar, não tinha costume de pedir, corou ainda mais, seu corpo quase entrou em combustão, de tão quente que estava. Ouviu o outro rir baixinho contra seu ouvido, e corou ainda mais. Estava entrando em desespero, não conseguia mais esperar.

"Hum, tudo o que você pedir". Soltou o abraço e o encarou, adoravelmente vermelho. Brandon estava com vergonha de olhar diretamente em seus olhos, desviava o olhar a todo momento, tentando achar um ponto fixo no chão. O puxou de maneira que ficasse com os pés quase tocando o chão, e se encaixou entre suas pernas. Estava, oficialmente, sem controle algum.

Atacou seus lábios, e ficou surpreso quando foi atacado de volta. Aparentemente, Brandon estava ficando impaciente. Não conseguia resistir nem ao menos se controlar, levou as mãos para trás dele, pegando-o pelas nádegas e o levantou. Brandon levantou as pernas na altura da cintura do outro, que olhou para trás, certificando-se de que o vaso estava com o tampo fechado. Sentou-se, acomodando o outro da melhor maneira possível em seu colo, sem separar o beijo. Levou uma de suas mãos para as costas de Brandon e a outra para sua nuca, dando-lhe suporte para beijar-lhe de maneira ainda mais agressiva, inclinando-o sobre suas pernas.

Abandonou os lábios do mais novo, ouvindo um som de reprovação, e sentindo uma mão agarrando seus cabelos de maneira possessiva. Ele estava realmente ficando impaciente, mas não conseguia não deixa-lo assim, queria ver Brandon perder o controle totalmente, queria que ele tomasse controle da situação nem que fosse por alguns segundos. Queria tanto, porém achava que não ia ser tão cedo. Triste engano. A mão em seu cabelo puxou sua cabeça para trás, enquanto Brandon empurrou seu quadril para frente, fazendo com que os membros se chocassem de maneira brusca. Aparentemente, havia despertado a fera.

O mais novo mordeu seu pescoço, enquanto movia o quadril de maneira sugestiva sobre suas pernas, com a outra mão espalmada em seu peito. Ele mordia sem piedade, chupava de uma maneira que deixaria marcas, aliás, muitas marcas, queria deixar claro que o baterista era só seu. A mão no peito de Ronnie começou a descer, tocando toda a pele do abdome e chegando até seu destino. E sem aviso prévio, agarrou-lhe o membro, começando a manipulá-lo numa velocidade torturantemente baixa.

Na surpresa, grunhiu, e levou uma das mãos para os cabelos do outro, forçando-o a se afastar de seu pescoço. Viu que ele sorria de maneira perversa, sem dar nenhum sinal de acelerar os movimentos. Continuava a mover seu quadril sobre ele, e agora quem estava indo à loucura era Ronnie. Finalmente havia descoberto o lado perverso de seu tão inocente vocalista, e estava gostando do que estava vendo.

Não conseguia resistir mais, levou a outra mão para o rosto de Brandon e introduziu dois dedos em sua boca. Ele os sugava da maneira mais sugestiva que já havia visto, poderia gozar só com aquela vista, precisava de alívio, e precisava imediatamente. O movimento sobre suas pernas não cessava, e a velocidade com que seu membro era manipulado não aumentava nunca, estava começando a ver estrelas por conta de toda a excitação. Quase foi à loucura quando Brandon começou a passar a língua em seus dedos, em movimentos circulares, aumentando a velocidade de seu quadril no colo de Ronnie. O ouvia soltar gemidos baixos e desesperados enquanto tinha os dedos sugados, e parecia que seu corpo todo estava prestes a explodir.

Brandon parou a manipulação, e pegou a mão que tinha dois dedos dentro de sua boca, e os tirou de lá, vagarosamente, encarando Ronnie diretamente nos olhos enquanto lambia os dedos lentamente, uma última vez. Ergueu um pouco seu próprio quadril, encaminhando a mão para baixo, exatamente para onde queria. Foi a vez de Brandon encostar sua testa na testa do outro, o cabelo grudando nela. Mantia o sorriso perverso e malicioso em seus lábios, enquanto o encarava. Parecia outra pessoa.

"Ronnie... eu realmente _odeio_ implorar". Disse com uma voz demasiadamente rouca, e Ronnie podia jurar que havia uma ponta de irritação e impaciência. Sorriu maliciosamente ao ver que o outro estava, agora, sem nenhum sinal de pudor, Brandon havia se revelado, e chegava a ser assustador. Sentiu quando ele posicionou seus dedos próximos à entrada, e revirou os olhos de prazer quando ele recomeçou os movimentos sujestivos, agora contra seus dedos.

Foi de encontro ao seus lábios, mas o contato lhe foi negado, recebendo uma mordida em seu lábio inferior, enquanto sentia seus dedos irem mais fundos na entrada de Brandon, que agora parecia não se importar muito em controlar o volume dos gemidos. As duas mãos do vocalista foram para seus ombros, e ele se ergueu ainda mais, facilitanto o contato. Não poderia mais aguentar, presumiu que ele já estava preparado, ao julgar pela maneira a qual estava indo de encontro aos seus dedos. Levou suas duas mãos para a cintura de Brandon, e se ajeitou no assento, e sem mais delongas, encaminhou o mais novo para que sentasse sobre seu membro.

Brandon mordeu seu ombro no desespero, havia descido suas duas mãos agora para as pernas de Ronnie, e sentia uma dor inicial que parecia ser capaz de rachá-lo ao meio. O mais velho levou uma das mãos para o membro de Brandon, o qual ainda não havia tocado, e que estava _realmente_ precisando de uma atenção especial. Gemeu quando se sentiu dentro dele por completo, Brandon abaixou para beijá-lo, e para, de alguma maneira, controlar os gemidos, que agora aumentavam, já que Ronnie começava a masturbá-lo.

Começou a subir e a descer, vagarosamente, com os lábios colados nos lábios do baterista, que agora também gemia sem pudor algum. Suas mãos estavam desorientadas, Brandon não sabia aonde se apoiar, o prazer era intenso demais a ponto de sentir seu corpo todo se amolecer. Só conseguia atacar a boca do outro em desespero como forma de se controlar para não começar a fazer todo o barulho que desejava fazer. Começou a acelerar a velocidade com a qual subia e descia em Ronnie, à medida que o outro também aumentava a velocidade investida em seu membro.

Estavam próximos ao ápice, e nenhum dos dois conseguia se controlar, e nem segurar por muito mais tempo. Separaram o beijo e abriram os olhos, simultaneamente, e se encararam de maneira intensa nos últimos segundos antes de chegarem ao seu extremo. Brandon se derramou primeiro, na mão de Ronnie, sujando também seu abdome. Todos os músculos do mais novo se retesaram, proporcionando ao baterista uma sensação nunca antes sentida, causando-lhe também o ápice.

Gemeram juntos quando Ronnie se derramou em Brandon. O mais novo desabou sobre si, suado, o corpo mole, e ofegante. Beijava-lhe o ombro, enquanto levava uma de suas mãos para suas costas, para impedir que caísse de seu colo. Ambos ofegavam, corações descompassados e ruidosos, sentiam os corpos moles após tamanha onda de prazer atingindo-os. Ficaram assim durante alguns segundos, até, aparentemente, normalizarem um pouco sua situação.

Brandon levantou o rosto com dificuldade para encarar o outro, e beijar seus lábios de maneira calma. Não aprofundaram o beijo dessa vez, ficaram apenas com os lábios encostados, aproveitando o contato. Sentiu Ronnie sorrir, e separou seus lábios dos dele, curioso.

"O que é tão engraçado?". Brandon perguntou, sentando-se novamente sobre as pernas do mais velho.

"E eu pensava que você era do tipo inocente, Flowers". Deu uma risada curta, recebendo um soco fraco em seu ombro. Brandon corou novamente, toda sua vergonha parecia ter voltado.

Ergeu as costas e abraçou o mais novo, que corava cada vez mais a cada risada curta que ele dava. Adorável. Poderiam ficar assim a vida inteira, não se incomodariam. Brandon acomodou seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Ronnie, e suspirou. Estava cansado.

Nunca haviam pensado que voar poderia ser tão divertido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: OI ANXO, você chegou até aqui e ainda não mandou um assassino atrás de mim! isso que eu chamo de progresso! aah, eu gostei de escrever, porque a jéssica é uma linda e merece presentinhos, mas eu escrevo mal, mas a gente DISFARÇA que ficou linda oks? ok.

reviews? sim? claro? aaah, nem que sejam pra me xingar!

até uma próxima :DD


End file.
